Follow Your Heart
by KickassTurtleGirl
Summary: Two ordinary girls on a trip in New York end up getting rescued by four mutated walking talking turtles. Two of the turtles fall for the girls and visa verse. The enemy catches wind of this and will do anything to get to the turtles. Will the girls be able to fight all the obsolesces and follow their heart or fail? Read and find out! R


My second story.

Disclaimer: I don't anything but OC's

Also, the turtles will be showing up soon. Promise! And sorry that it's short. Second chapter should be longer

* * *

**Follow Your Heart**

Chapter 1

_*Click*_

"Can we get a move on already?"

"Aw come on Mandy! I wanna take in the sights! I want our trip to be memorable!"

"Urgh! Fine! But if we miss the train..."

"We won't miss the train! Calm yourself."

Miranda huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. The dark brown haired girl stood only at 5"1 but she could pack a punch. Standing next to her, was another dark brown haired girl standing at 5"8, was snapping away with her camera.

"Lex! Come on!"

"Meeeeh, fine."

Lex pouted lightly as her friend dragged her away from the Chinatown area. She could always take more pictures later. Both girl began to look around the Chinatown stores, squealing softly as they found their favorite items. Even some cute Chinese kimonos that they could always wear later but they made sure not to spend too much of their money. Their personalities were similar yet different. Miranda liked to work to the bone and was responsible. She was humble, brave when she needed to be, completely loyal to her friends, super friendly towards most, and she loved to help people. Though she doesn't let herself be self conscious all the time because she knew that her friend Lex would most likely smack upside the head. Lex was a completely different story. She was hyper, a bit scattered brained at times and talked a lot. She likes to help others at times and was responsible half the time. She loved to work but sometimes there were days that she didn't want to work. She always wore a smile on her face, being friendly to those who were friendly to her back and was loyal to only some of her friends who didn't hurt her in a way. Mostly shy and very self conscious but didn't show it due to her hyper nature. Both could sense things that were amiss but didn't voice it to others. Only to each other.

"Mandy! Lookie!" Lex said, pulling out a beautiful deep purple kimono and put it on, twirling around a bit. Miranda whistled lightly, "Wow. That's seriously beautiful. You should get it."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah! Totally!"

"Alright then!"

With that, both girl walked out of the store, walking down the street and chatted about random things. While her friend could draw the most amazing things, Lex could write the most amazing pieces of work. While not that great in sports, she did love to roller blade at times. Miranda on the other hand was good at sports. How the two girls clicked, it was unknown but they did. Stopping at a noodle place, they entered and paused, glancing around then went to sit down at the bar. While the man didn't speak very good English, they were able to order what they wanted.

"Hey Mandy."

"Yeah?"

"Think we'll ever find someone?"

Miranda gave her friend a look, "What do you mean? And why do you ask?"

Lex shrugged her shoulders a bit, "I dunno. Guess cause I keep finding stupid assholes. Even when one seems to be a nice guy, he isn't. Wish there was someone that wasn't like that."

"I know what you mean. I mean, he can be a bit asshole-ish but not completely. Protective as well and one hell of a fighter."

The tall girl snickered lightly while her friend blushed a bit. Reaching over, the short girl shoved her friend a bit, "Oh shut up you!"

"Sorry sorry. Just too funny."

"Yeah yeah. Now shut it or else the chopsticks are going into your head."

Lex snorted a bit, giggling softly but nodded, the amusement now gone and she sighed lightly, resting her cheek against her hand. Now how in the world could they find someone who was like that?

"Hey, Lex."

The girl looked over, her dark brown eyes flicking over to the other, "Yeah?"

"Let's go see a movie."

A large grin spread across her lips, "Alright then!"


End file.
